Ice
Write the text of your article here! Ice is a reserved and compassionate superhero who fights crime alongside her friend Fire. They've teamed up together as members of the Global Guardians and the Justice League. Current Events Ice is currently starring in Justice League International alongside many of her friends and allies from her initial tenure in the Justice League.Origin Tora is a member of a race of magical ice people that live in the mountains of Norway. Her father, King Olafsdotter is the leader of these people. When an engineer named Rod Schoendienst discovered the ice people, he made a pact with Tora's father that allowed her to leave their kingdom. After Rod introduced Tora to Doctor Mist and the Global Guardians she joined the team as the second Ice maiden. Soon after, she became close friends with Beatriz DaCosta. After the Global Guardians lost their U.N. funding, Tora and Beatriz applied for membership in a depleted Justice League International that was desperate for new members. Changing her name to Ice, Tora fought with the League for years. Creation The Global Guardians were created for an issue of the Superfriends where the Superfriends needed help to defuse bombs which had been planted around the world. This created a team where each team had a hero from one specific country. The characters were generally portrayed stereotypically in terms of their association to the specific countries, thus the character from , Ice Maiden, was given the ability to control ice. Superfriends is considered non-canon though, so the characters first appearance in the DC universe came some time later. After joining the Justice League, her name was changed along with Beatriz and is half of a play on words of a common phrase Fire and Ice (which is for instance the name of one of the best selling lipstick shades of all time.) Character Evolution The character was mostly one-dimensional throughout her early appearances. It was not until more female and more international characters were desired for Justice League International that her character was developed beyond a stock international character. Her interaction with two characters really helped to define her character development. The first was with her best friend Fire, who was the liberal exhibitionist, and Tora who was more reserved in her conduct and demeanor. The second would be with her on-again off-again romantic interest in Guy Gardner. Relationship with Guy GardnerShortly, after joining the Justice League Tora found Guy Gardner rather sweet and charming and she ended up having a long on again off again relationship that got more complicated as it went on. Ice first met Guy after he had suffered multiple concussions which caused Guy to have a really goody, goody personality. Before the character change Guy had been a short tempered, cocky, arrogant and a looking for a fight superhero. His temper was so short he challenged other heroes regularly. He once got so ticked at Batman that he challenged to fight Batman without his Green Lantern ring. This ended up with the Batman knocking Guy out cold with only one punch then Guy hit his head on the floor. When Guy awoke he was very angry and swore revenge against Batman, but first he had to find his ring. He ended up finding it under the monitor station at the Justice League headquarters, but when a mouse appeared suddenly it startled him causing him to hit his head and black out again. It was after this that Guy became the Goody, Goody that Tora met. Tora never new Guy personality before Guy's latest concussion so she just believed that was how Guy was. Ice ended up becoming attracted to Guy. Unfortunately for her, Guy and Lobo got into a huge fight causing Guy to hit his head again and revert back to his old self. This version of Guy was not pleasing to Ice at all, but she knew that there was a sweeter side to him somewhere, and she already had strong feelings for him by point. Guy too was also very much in love with Ice but, he never could behave himself. Not even when he was around her. He even took her out to a strip club on one of their very first dates thinking that would be a good idea. This awkwardness went on for a long while until Superman joined the Justice League. This is when things went really bad for their relationship. Ice started having feelings for Superman because he had a similar personality to Guy when he was being a goody, goody, In the new 52 it is revealed that Guy and Ice have only been on a few dates and that no deeper relationship between the two has occurred. Major Story Arcs Superman saves IceThe rest of the league didn't do much to help guy with his temper either. Booster Gold and Blue Beetle (Ted Kord) took much delight in pulling pranks on League members and Guy was one of their favorite targets. One time in particular Ice told Guy that if she was going to go out on a date with him he had to be a perfect gentleman and keep his temper in check. He also had to take her where she wanted to go. Guy had such strong feelings for Ice that he agreed to both of her conditions. Booster and Beetle couldn't pass up this chance to play a prank on Guy. They just had to get him to loose his temper. Ice wanted to go to the Ice Capades. Keeping to his promise Guy took Ice there despite of how embarrassing it was for him. This is where Beetle set their prank into motion. They enlisted the help of Kilowog. Kilowog had been working for the league a while and proved himself to be quite a technological expert. He was asked to build a large and silly replica of Guy to be worn by a skater at the Ice Capades. They convinced Kilowog that Guy would like the attention and that it would be a great honor. Things got really bad when Guy found out that Ice had a crush on Superman . This caused Guy to act even more irrational than he did in the past. He was never a fan of Superman in the first place, but when he felt that he had lost Ice to him he just didn't want to deal with it. Even after everyone thought Superman was dead due to Doomsday Guy could only give him his begrudging respect. To make things worse Ice's best friend Fire hated the relationship between Ice and Guy because she felt Guy was no good for Ice. Fire felt like Ice's big sister and that she needed to look after her. Eventually, things would get bad for Guy and it was more than he could take. Guy would end up quitting the Justice League. Guy was not out of the league long before he loses his Green Lantern Ring and is no longer able to be a Green Lantern. Furious he goes back to Oa to get Sinestro's old yellow ring. Upon getting his yellow ring he came back to the Justice league to rejoin the league, beat Superman to a pulp and win back Ice's heart. Not necessarily in that order. Superman was dead set against Guy's readmission into the league and after a fight only consented when Batman intervened and told Superman that Guy was more dangerous outside the league where no one could keep an eye on him. It was shortly after this that the Doomsday battle happened. When Doomsday first appeared the justice League America was first to face him. While fighting him everyone was either knocked out of the fight or knocked out. Only Ice and Maxima remained to be able to save people in a small town. Knowing the Blue Beetle would die Ice convinced Maxima to take Blue Beetle to the hospital saving his life and Ice went to fight Doomsday herself. He battle with Doomsday was never seen but the aftermath had her flying through a wall of a home and then Doomsday punched her while she was down breaking several bones. Things in the Justice League got real bad for everyone after that. Not only was Superman believed to be dead but, Booster Gold lost his uniform that gave him most of his powers. Blue Beetle ended up in a coma, and Fire lost her powers as well. Ice even broke her arm. Ice's New LookThe league did it's best in the time following the Doomsday aftermath but the team that went to fight Doomsday never fully recovered. Beetle came out of his coma but became gun shy after being so badly injured. Fire spent a long time just trying to regain her powers and Booster was forced to wear a large clumsy robotic suit. Ice also had problems at home with her brother Ewald. Ewald had taken over the valley where the Ice People had lived. In the resulting battle Ice was forced to fight her brother to the death. Ice became the queen of her people and was not really sure about the role. It was also during this time that Ice gained additional powers that allowed her to do things like fly and bend steel in her bare hands. She also changes her look. She had always been a shy hero never comfortable in her bathing style costume and preferring a costume that covered her body but with her new abilities and eventually her new responsibilities she felt more confident and spit the differnce between her two previous costumes. She was still covered but did show off her arms and her cleavage in her V-cut costume. She also wore floor length cape that gave her a powerful new presence to go with her new physical power. Unable to deal with so many new stresses around her she was also unable to deal with Guy's difficult personality. This resulted in Guy leaving the Justice League. This meant Guy wasn't there when Ice was killed. He wasn't even available to know Ice had died or be able to attended her funeral. This is something he resented because not even Ice's best friend Fire told Guy about it and he ended up finding out much later after it had happened. The Death of Ice Icemaiden tries to live up to Ice's LegendAfter Ice is killed by one of Overmaster's henchmen when his alien Cadre invaded Earth. The league she loved and the people she cared for all struggled with her death especially Guy and Fire. Guy and Fire finally resolved their issues and bizarrely ended up having a one night stand after getting overly emotional about their loss. Both of them regretted it but they felt that they needed each other at that moment. Fire also had a bizarre relationship with the original Ice Maiden. After Ice's death a different girl wearing Tora's first costume shows up and tells Fire that she was the first Ice Maiden of the Global Guardians and her name is Sigrid Nanson. Fire's initial reaction is discuss and she immediately attacks Ice Maiden whom she believe is an importer. Eventually cooler heads prevail and Fire come to except Ice Maiden. The relation ship between the two was much more bizarre that the original duo. Fire and Ice were not just best friends but they were also very close in a sister like relationship. Fire acted as the older more worldly, flirty and sultry older sister while Ice was more of a sweet, timid and naive younger sister. Fire expected the same kind of relationship with Ice Maiden that she had with Ice but she became even more protective because of the loss she felt for Ice and she could not bare to go through that pain again. Ice Maiden on the other hand was not like Ice in her personality and was much more worldly and flirty than even Fire was. Ice Maiden was also bisexual. At the time this was hard for Fire to really get a handle on and it took a bizarre turn when Ice Maiden literally dresses up like Ice in order to seduce Fire. Things would never be the same again. Ice Maiden would end up being killed by Mist in a hollow death with no meaning or real reason other than to show power. Fire was not part of the team, it is not fully clear why. Much later various members of the JLI were reunited as a team known as the Superbuddies. The team included Blue Beetle, Booster Gold, Fire and Guy Gardner as an unofficial member. All of Ice's closest friends from the league she was in were represented with the little exception. When they are transported to a Hellish dimension they find Tora's soul alongside the other damned. The Demon mentions she wasn't supposed to be there, as she is a Nordic Ice Goddess. The Superbuddies manage to barter for their friend's soul and she is allowed to accompany them out of Hell only if they don't look back at her. This is all fine and good, except for Guy Gardner and Fire's deep feelings for her. Fire looks back at her for a moment only to find her disappear. Tora found Fire's concern for her touching and bade her farewell as she disappeared back to the afterlife, this time implied it will be to Valhalla. Thus, Guy and Bea have to mourn their friend all over again. Return of a Goddess Ice Alive!Sometime later, the Birds of Prey discovered Tora alive and in a Rocket Red exo-suit. They also find out about the Secret Six's involvement in their current mission. Tora is awoken during the ensuing battle and proceeds to display the levels of power she had before her own death. Birds of Prey and the Secret Six alike are all targets of Ice's rage. It is only after Huntress slaps her and reminds her of Guy Gardner that Ice reverts to her wits. It is revealed the villain Keremov was responsible for her resurrection. He needed a Goddess to play on the Russian people's superstitions about an Ice Princesses. Tora still felt somewhat loyal to Kerimov since he brought her back from the dead. Her loyalty was proven moot as Deadshot dispatched Kerimov. Tora then left with the Birds of Prey. Guy and Ice WWII TributeWanting to return to her normal life as much as possible, Tora met up with her best friend Bea at the Checkmate Compound. They caught up on old times and spoke of current ones. While in Fire's care, Ice ventured out of the Checkmate compound on occasion to meet with other old friends (such as Blue Beetle and Booster Gold) and helped them with their current activities. Most notably, Ice joined other heroes in the Sinestro Corps War. In the aftermath, she reunited with Guy Gardner. they have since begun their relationship anew. Despite telling Guy that she wanted to take things slow, he proposed the idea of her moving to Oa to live with him. When she began to tell him that it wasn't such a good idea for her, he became angry thereby pushing Tora away. She then departed back to Earth with one of the other Green Lanterns Final CrisisFire and Thomas Jagger encountered Ice in Antarctica while on a mission. It is unknown how but Ice was "infected" with Darkseid's Anti-Life Equation. She went on to "infect" both Fire and Thomas Jagger. They made their way into Checkmate's Antarctic base of operations and "infected" the rest of Checkmate, leaving only Mr. Terrific, Cheetah, and Snapper Carr un-"infected". Blackest Night Dark DanceTora appears in a group of heroes that have died and come back to life. Later, she (along with other former members of Justice League International) are seen at the graveside of Ted Kord (the Blue Beetle) on a day dedicated to fallen super heroes. Later, she is seen with other heroes of Earth trying to stop the newly resurrected citizens of Coast City. During the battle, Bruce Wayne is temporarily brought back as a Black Lantern. This forms "emotional tethers" to the gathered heroes. Due to this "emotional tether" all of the heroes that had previously died and came back throughout the years were transformed into Black Lanterns, Ice included. While a Black Lantern, Ice faced off against the various heroes, most notably Guy Gardner. Their battle was not only one of strength and powers but also manipulation and bitter words. Ice implied that he should end her life permanently because she hated dying and coming back and repeating the cycle seemingly endlessly. This unlocked Guy's "compassion" and he was able to stop her (for the time being). Later still, when Black Hand's connection to the Black Lanterns was severed, Tora's time as a Black Lantern ended and she became a White Lantern. Free of the control of both the White and Black Lanterns, Ice has regained the land of the living. Brightest Day After the events of Blackest Night, Tora found herself reunited with various members of the Justice League International (Booster Gold, Fire, and Captain Atom). Responding to a distress call from Booster Gold's JLI Beacon, they found him lying in a pool of blood after facing Maxwell Lord. Unfortunately for the four friends, Maxwell Lord used his vast telepathic abilities to wipe his very existence from the world's memories. Only the four were spared (for some unknown reason). Fearful of what Maxwell may do, they attempt to persuade the various members of the Justice League and Checkmate that he is back and a bigger threat than before. Each of them found that they were being discredited. Ice, herself, found that Maxwell had mentally concocted a story of Ice attempting to murder Guy Gardner while on a date. Feeling that there was nowhere to turn, the four teamed up again to take Maxwell down and restore their reputations. While infiltrating one of Checkmate's bases of operations, Ice and the rest of the JLI encountered the Metal Men. During their encounter, Ice powered up to levels of power never seen of her before. After nearly killing Fire, Ice returned to normal. During this battle, Ice had memories return to her that were long buried. Fire vs IceThe memories that came back to her involved her "true" origin. Apparently she hailed from a troupe of Gypsies that travelled around Scandinavia and the rest of the Germanic nations. She had developed her powers to control ice and snow while her father and mother were trying to hide her from her grandfather. It was revealed that she killed her father and grandfather during an eruption of her powers. Soon after this, she joined the Global Guardians. It is unclear as to whether or no these are true memories or more manipulations by Maxwell Lord. Her and her teammates had previously ventured to her homeland and met the magical Norse people. This new origin creates several conflicts in that. After Captain Atom was shown killing Magog on live television (this was yet another manipulation of Maxwell Lord) Ice and the JLI battle Power Girl. During this battle with their friend, Power Girl's memories of Maxwell Lord returned and she promised to help spread the word and try to clear their names. Most recently, the JLI were witness to Maxwell shooting the new Blue Beetle in the head, apparently killing him. DC's New 52 Relaunch DC Comics announced that they would be relaunching their entire line of comics during the month of September 2011. This would be done through the release of 52 brand new #1 titles. Ice appears as a team member in the series "Justice League International". The first issue came out September 7, 2011 and is written by Dan Jurgens with art by Aaron Lopresti. Powers and Abilities Ice can project cold based water formations, be this in the form of snow or ice. This can be used in various capacities – to create a protective wall, to launch projectiles, or to make a surface slippery and unwalkable to foes.His powers and the freezing cold are comparable to the Iceman of Marvel Comics can be used to generate the same range of powers and freezing effects.